Les Jedi dans tous leurs états
by Kaelyan
Summary: Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Kit, Mace et tous les autres... Ils ont une chose en commun : certains jours, il est plus difficile d'être en accord avec le Code que d'autres... [Recueil d'OS - Nuits du FoF - Genres et ratings précisés à chaque chapitre]
1. Une question de point de vue (lundi)

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce recueil d'OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Le but est simple.**

 **Un thème donné toutes les heures.** **8 thèmes.** **Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**

 **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K**_

 _ **Genre : general**_

 _ **Personnages : Ahsoka TANO ; Kit FISTO**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_ _samedi 6 janvier 2018_**

 ** _Thème 8 (04h00) :_ _lundi_**

 ** _Durée d'écriture_ _:_ _1h10_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **[Note d'auteur : Maître Yindua n'existe pas dans les canon... pour autant que je sache].**_

* * *

 **UNE QUESTION DE POINT DE VUE**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ahsoka ressortit du bureau du Directeur de l'Académie Jedi, totalement concentrée sur son contrôle sur elle-même.

 _Ne pas sauter de joie partout, ça ruinerait la bonne image que tu veux donner de toi_ , s'admonesta-t-elle. _C_ _ontrôle, Ahsoka, contrôle._

Elle avait été choisie pour être attribuée à un maître. Ou plutôt, un maître l'avait choisi elle et pas un autre. Elle allait devenir padawan. Elle était la plus jeune de sa classe pourtant. Mais maître Yindua lui avait expliqué que son futur maître était en mission délicate et n'arriverait que le lundi suivant.

Cinq jours.

Cinq très longs jours jusqu'à lundi.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Le premier, elle eut un peu de mal à se concentrer, mais ça allait encore. Le soir il lui fallut plus de deux heures de méditation pour réussir à s'endormir.

 _Fichu lundi._

Le second, comme le premier, elle mit plus de temps encore à trouver le sommeil.

 _Foutu lundi._

Le troisième, elle eut du mal à juste faire semblant d'être attentive, à cause du manque de sommeil.

Dans la nuit du troisième au quatrième jour, elle ne dormit pas du tout.

 _Putain de lundi._

Le quatrième jour, elle fut blessée en s'entraînant au combat, à cause d'une seconde d'inattention de sa part. Dieu merci, ils n'utilisaient pas de vrais sabres à ce moment-là, elle aurait eu une main en moins. Non pas que ce soit handicapant, mais c'était tout de même disgracieux. Elle passa la fin de son après-midi à l'infirmerie et se vit prescrire des somnifères pour une nuit, pour que son corps récupère mieux. Elle ne les refusa pas, au contraire, les accepta comme une aubaine.

 _Dans ton cul, lundi, prend ça !_

Le cinquième jour, elle était reposée et guérie – à peine une légère cicatrice rouge à l'intérieur du poignet, qui devrait partir rapidement.

 _Enfin, ENFIN lundi. Bordel._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Elle se tenait devant l'entrée du temple, seule, comme le voulait la tradition. Elle était assise sur un banc, en tailleur, en pleine méditation. Elle devait sentir son maître. Lui projetterait sa force à l'encontre de celle de la jeune fille, qui devait la sentir et laisser un lien se tisser.

Le lien padawan-maître était très spécial. Il n'en existait pas de semblable. C'était une connexion pure, exempte de défauts, exempte de tout mal. Le maître et son apprenti le façonnait à leur guise, le transformant en un lien plus classique, y incrustant leurs défauts comme leurs qualités. Le lien évoluait constamment. Amical, fraternel, filial, amoureux... Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Tout attachement est proscrit. Certes. Mais comment empêcher deux personnes qui vont littéralement vivre vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ensembles de ne pas se rapprocher ? Sérieusement... Passons.

Il fallait donc qu'Ahsoka trouve son maître. Elle ne savait pas quand il allait arriver, alors elle décida de s'installer avant même que les soleils soient levés.

 _Elle se dit qu'elle allait peut-être aimer les lundis._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Les soleils s'étaient couchés. Elle était fatiguée, tout son corps la faisait souffrir d'être resté dans la même position durant plus de seize heures et la fatigue des jours précédents devenait insupportable.

Elle avait commencé à prendre peur. Que tout n'ait été qu'un coup monté, que le reste de sa classe était caché et se moquait d'elle, ou bien pire, que son maître ait été tué et que personne ne l'ait averti...

Et peu importe tout ce qu'on lui avait dis concernant le contrôle des émotions et des sentiments, elle se sentait juste comme orpheline d'un père qu'elle n'avait pu connaître, abandonnée par un jumeau à la naissance, veuve de quatre vingt ans de mariage d'un époux dont elle n'avait jamais croisé le regard.

 _Elle haït brusquement et violemment le lundi._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Et puis, finalement, elle avait fini par le sentir. Elle en aurait pleuré.

Son maître n'arriva qu'après le coucher du soleil.

Le soulagement intense qui la saisit envahit tout son cœur et elle faillit tomber de son perchoir. Elle se força à respirer doucement et à ressentir la création du lien.

Elle sentit la pureté dont parlaient les livres la parcourir, comme si elle la découvrait. Puis elle il se logea dans sa poitrine, et dans son esprit, et se dissipa. Malgré tout, la jeune Togruta sentait la présence du lien ou, plus exactement, elle sentait quelque chose de doux et chaud qui n'était pas là avant. Et puis il y eut comme une pulsation, et elle ressentit de l'inquiétude, profonde, ancrée, mais pas comme si elle la ressentait elle-même. Avec l'inquiétude jaillit du respect, et de la fierté.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, ma padawan, » déclara une voix grave au timbre chaud.

Elle obéit et leva les yeux, qu'elle écarquilla.

« M...Maître ? » murmura-t-elle, n'osant y croire.

Ce n'était pas lui, il passait juste devant elle à ce moment-là. non ?

« Oui padawan. Je suis... »

Elle secoua la tête avec lenteur, ce qui le fit stopper sa phrase et froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Général... pardon, _Maître_ Fisto, » reprit-elle à mi-voix. « C'est un grand honneur pour moi que vous m'ayez trouvée digne de recevoir votre enseignement, malgré mon âge. »

Il lui lança un sourire de prédateur et à travers le lien, elle sentit de l'amusement.

« Je fonde de grands espoirs en toi, padawan. Mais pour l'heure, je pense que tu vas aller dormir. Tu es éreintée, et moi aussi pour être honnête. Des appartement nous ont été préparés, je te propose de nous y rendre, nous récupérerons nos affaires demain. »

« Comme vous voulez, maître. »

Il acquiesça et tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois qu'elle fut stable, il la relâcha et lui-même s'étira légèrement le dos en grimaçant.

« Dure bataille ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda et rien ne transparut sur son visage mais elle sentit un énorme amusement mêlé d'agacement via le lien.

« Oh, la plus féroce de toutes. Je suis resté assis neuf jours dans le même fauteuil à faire l'intermédiaire entre deux peuples bornés. Insupportable, » déclara-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, en s'enfilant dans son nouveau lit, une pensée jaillit.

 _J'adore les lundis_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **Bon, ce n'est pas mon meilleur, mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur Kit et je déteste l'idée de sacrifier Ahsoka alors... pouf ! Voilà cet OS**


	2. 5 fois où Ahsoka a eu honte (honte)

_**Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Genre : romance ; general**_

 _ **Personnages : Ahsoka TANO ; Kit FISTO**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_** ** _dimanche 8 avril 2018_**

 ** _Thème 7 (03h00) :_** ** _honte_**

 _ **Durée d'écriture :**_ _ **1h55**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **CINQ FOIS OÙ AHSOKA S'EST SENTIT GÊNÉE ET UNE FOIS OÙ ELLE S'EST SENTIE FIÈRE**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La première fois qu'Ahsoka avait été vraiment gênée, c'était avec l'histoire des Vers Cérébraux. Dans la somnolence accompagnant l'hypothermie qui l'avait saisie, elle avait sentit des bras puissants se saisir d'elle et un corps chaud la serrer contre lui pour tenter de lui redonner un peu de chaleur. Il y avait une odeur difficile à définir, mais elle était agréable. Très agréable. Les sens de la jeune fille qu'elle était avaient été affolés un instant, avant qu'elle s'abandonne à l'inconscience.

Elle ne savait pas qui était venu la récupérer, mais lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, l'odeur était encore présente, ainsi que son porteur. Fisto. Elle avait lutté pour ne pas rougir, mais ses émotions avaient fait un tour de montagnes russes. Fisto lui avait sourit, amplifiant encore les sensations.

Il s'était assuré qu'elle allait bien avant de se lever et de la quitter.

Ce n'est que des heures plus tard qu'elle se rappela que les queues crâniennes du Maître lui permettait de ressentir les émotions des personnes autour de lui.

Elle en fut gênée au-delà de l'imaginable durant des jours, et ce n'est que parce que Fisto ne manifesta aucune réaction les fois suivantes où ils s'étaient croisés qu'elle réussit à oublier l'incident.

.

La seconde fois, c'était à une session du Conseil. Anakin avait été convoqué pour une énième entorse au code et Fisto avait démonté l'argumentation de Skywalker point par point, méthodiquement. Il avait tranquillement insisté, durant plus d'une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le jeune Maître admette qu'il avait eu tord.

Ahsoka avait vu sa vie mise en danger à cause des stupidités de son Maître et elle était plus que ravie de le voir se faire remettre à sa place.

Alors que Yoda remerciait Anakin d'être venu et l'invitait à prendre congé, Fisto avait tourné la tête vers elle et lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Elle avait furieusement rougit et l'autre avait répondu à l'aide un grand sourire.

Une fois dehors, elle avait filé dans sa chambre, pendant que son Maître allait passer sa colère et sa frustration dans une salle d'entraînement. Après un moment de méditation, elle avait réussit à passer outre sa gêne monstrueuse et était arrivée à la conclusion que Fisto avait senti qu'elle en voulait à son Maître et qu'il s'était fait un malin plaisir de le descendre, comme s'il avait voulu la venger.

Elle n'osa jamais lui demander si elle avait bien compris. Mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui jura que c'était le cas, et elle s'en contenta.

.

La troisième fois, elle avait été temporairement mis sous la garde de Fisto parce qu'Anakin devait effectuer une mission en duo avec Obi-Wan. Elle pensait passer les neufs jours de leur mission à s'entraîner au temple et lire un peu à la bibliothèque lorsque le Nautolan avait frappé à sa porte et sans lui demander son avis, l'avait réquisitionnée.

Il l'avait traînée à un genre de gala de politiciens, et une fois qu'ils avaient été sur place, il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin d'une autre personne capable de lire les émotions et que Shaak Ti n'était pas disponible. Sauf qu'elle n'en était pas capable. Pas encore. Il s'était figé avant de hausser les épaules, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme avait passé la soirée au bras du Maître. Ils avaient parlé de choses futiles, de leurs entraînements de Jedi, et de leur sensibilité aux émotions des autres. Elle avait passé une soirée formidable.

Le lendemain matin, le Nautolan était de nouveau venue la trouver, et l'avait traînée jusqu'à une salle d'entrainement, cette fois. Ils avaient passé la journée à essayer de faire sentir à Ahsoka les émotions de l'autre Jedi. Mais il n'y avait pas eu de résultats probants. Les jours suivants, il l'avait obligé à persévérer et de temps à autres, elle arrivait à saisir une émotion volatile et puissante, mais rien de plus.

Le dernier jour, le Nautolan avait été plus renfermé, moins blagueur, moins souriant, en gros. Après quelques heures, elle avait trouvé le courage de lui en parler à demi mots, mais il avait balayé ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main. Cependant, après ce moment-là, il avait semblé aller mieux. Ahsoka refusait d'imaginer quoi que ce soit, ça pouvait être une coïncidence, mais ça l'avait troublée. Il allait mieux après qu'elle ait montré de l'inquiétude pour lui ?

Au moment où ils allaient se quitter, elle s'était dirigée vers lui – qui lui tournait le dos – pour le remercier, et il avait pivoté en l'entendant approcher. Les queues crâniennes étaient entrées en contact avec ses lekkus, et durant une seconde, peut-être deux, elle avait eu accès à la totalité des émotions qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

C'était un maelstrom violent de tellement se sensations différentes qu'elle ne put toutes les distinguer. Elle réussit à capter de la frustration, de la joie et de l'affection, et sans être capable de dire pourquoi, elle su que cette dernière lui était destinée. Mais ce qu'elle retint, ce fut la puissance de ses sentiments. Et la première pensée qui lui vint à ce moment-là fut _Oh mon Dieu il m'apprécie vraiment autant ?_

Elle en fut mortifiée et se recula d'un bond en se répandant en excuses. Il se contenta de lui assurer que ce n'était pas grave, que de toute façon ses lekkus ne fonctionnaient pas encore. Elle se sentit d'autant plus mal qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de le détromper. Elle le remercia tout de même avec profusion, avant de quitter la pièce, encore hébétée.

Cette fois-là, parce qu'elle lui avait menti, elle ne put l'oublier que des années plus tard.

.

La quatrième fois était peut-être la plus embarrassante. Elle revenait d'une mission coriace, en compagnie de son Maître, d'Obi-Wan, Maîtres Yoda, Windu et Fisto. Ils avaient dû être évacués de toute urgence. Windu et Fisto avaient été sérieusement blessés et étant celle qui s'y connaissait le mieux en soins, elle s'était occupée des deux Maîtres.

Elle avait pansé les plaies de l'humain avec professionnalisme mais il en avait été autrement pour celles du Nautolan. Déjà il avait fallu qu'elle lui enlève tout sauf son sous-vêtement parce qu'il avait été blessé au torse et à une cuisse. Heureusement qu'il était blessé, sinon elle aurait pu rester bloquée devant la vision de son corps parfait durant des heures. Elle prodigua ses soins tant bien que mal et une fois qu'ils furent finis, elle le recouvrit d'une couverture, afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid... et qu'elle arrête de le reluquer.

Puis elle veilla son patient Nautolan toute la nuit – Windu n'allait pas si mal que ça en fin de compte, il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt et avait refusé de garder le lit.

On vint lui proposer de la remplacer dans sa veille mais elle refusa, arguant que l'état du Maître pouvait se dégrader n'importe quand. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser. Elle se repaissait de sa présence. Il l'apaisait... et lui faisait autre chose aussi, d'accord. Mais elle ne faisait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? La personne était ressortie sans un mot de plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Nautolan qui s'était réveillé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte lui avait fait remarqué que ce n'était pas bien de mentir.

Elle avait simplement fuit la pièce et passé les trois jours de trajet restant dans sa chambre, sans manger, buvant au robinet de la petite salle de bain attenante.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle avait menti. C'était ce qu'avait pu imaginer le Nautolan sur les raisons de sa fuite. C'était que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait sentir les émotions qu'il provoquait à la jeune femme. Des émotions qu'elle avait arrêté de combattre depuis quelques temps et qu'elle se contentait d'enfouir autant qu'elle le pouvait... sauf quand ils lui échappaient.

.

La cinquième fois n'avait été que la conclusion d'une évolution lente, logique et inéluctable. Elle était enfin passée chevalier, et partageait son temps entre des missions d'observations ennuyantes au possible, souvent avec Plo Koon, pour qui elle avait toujours eu un petit faible – au niveau paternel, pas amoureux, hein ! – parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait trouvée et qui lui avait permis d'avoir cette vie fabuleuse de Jedi. Et les missions plus... dynamiques, avec Anakin, Obi-Wan... ou Kit – puisqu'elle avait gagné le droit de l'appeler par son prénom – bizarrement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait valu l'honneur de passer autant de temps avec le membre du Conseil, mais elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

Elle s'était – encore – retrouvée à soigner quelques Jedi sur Geonosis, après la fin de la bataille, dans l'arène. Kit en faisait partie, bien évidemment. Elle fit de son mieux mais il ne voulait pas rester tranquille. Lorsque les membres du conseil furent appelés afin de retourner au plus vite à Coruscant, il s'était relevé d'un bond, avant de vaciller. Elle avait dû le retenir. Il s'était appuyé de tout son poids sur elle et sans la Force, elle aurait ployé sous la masse. Et, de manière incroyablement inappropriée, elle avait été complètement retournée de le sentir ainsi pressé contre elle.

Bien évidemment, il l'avait sentit et lui avait sourit gentiment, en lui assurant que ça allait finir par passer, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète de manquer au Code. Il lui avait même proposé qu'ils ne fassent plus de missions ensembles et elle avait sentit un affolement sans nom prendre possession d'elle. Il l'avait regardé avec compassion, avait pressé son épaule et était partit sans même lui laisser le temps de formuler une réponse.

Elle avait hésité à l'éviter, mais elle avait eu peur qu'il le prenne comme un souhait de ne plus le côtoyer alors elle s'était efforcé de faire comme d'habitude. Les semaines avaient passé, et elle avait refait des missions avec lui, mais elle avait bien été obligée de constater qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent entre eux. Elle n'osait plus s'approcher, ne sachant comment il risquait de le prendre. Et lui était moins spontané. Il faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait, ou où il se trouvait.

Elle en fut triste. Mais elle le côtoyait toujours, c'était le plus important.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Et puis ses lekkus avaient commencé à se réveiller. Ça avait été tellement léger au début qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Elle prenait les réactions qu'elle ressentait comme une partie de son propre ressenti. C'est lorsqu'elle avait été contente de faire encore une mission avec Fisto et qu'elle avait ressenti de la jalousie qu'elle s'était rendue compte que cette dernière provenait d'Anakin.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle n'en parla pas. Elle voulait faire ses propres expériences, ses propres découvertes. C'était une chose qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, elle n'avait juste pas envie de le partager. Au fil des semaines, puis des mois, elle affina ses sens, gagnant une précision de perception respectable. Et cela lui permit d'apprendre à contrôler ses propres émotions, ce qui lui fut d'une grande aide lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à mentir. Kit aussi.

Quand il supposait qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, il la regardait. Beaucoup. Et elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait précisément, mais les vagues de ressenti qui lui arrivaient parfois n'avaient rien de désintéressées et ne respectaient pas franchement le Code. Elle avait prit son temps, avait analysé les situations, s'était assurée que personne d'autre ne pouvait provoquer ces émotions chez le Maître. Mais arriva un moment où elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Kit était attiré par elle.

Alors elle attendit encore un peu, refusant de se précipiter. Elle prépara un plan, et le mit en action. Le but était de profiter d'une mission harassante et de le coincer après cette dernière pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments. Mais ce genre de planifications ne se passe jamais comme on les imagine, n'est-ce pas ?

Leur mission avait été difficile, et elle avait décidé d'agir, mais ils avaient perdu une des leurs, et Kit avait rassuré la Padawan du Maître tombé un long moment. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut assurée qu'un autre Maître finirait son apprentissage qu'elle avait accepté de le lâcher. Ahsoka avait sentit la lassitude du Maître et avait décidé de reporter son plan. Oui, elle voulait profiter qu'il soit fatigué, mais pas comme ça.

Arrivés au temple, Ahsoka suivit Fisto puisque leurs quartiers n'étaient éloignés que de quelques couloirs. Ils se séparèrent, elle prit une douche qui la délassa, enfila un survêtement et se rendit jusqu'aux appartements du Nautolan. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Maître Ti avait été une amie précieuse, depuis de nombreuses années, et il devrait en faire son deuil en cachette puisque l'attachement était prohibé.

Elle sentit de la tristesse lui parvenir depuis l'autre côté de la porte, ainsi que de la colère et de la peur. Le tout fut enfoui immédiatement après qu'elle eut frappé, remplacé par un l'agacement contrôlé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle sentit un soulagement mêlé de peur diffuse lui parvenir.

« Tout va bien Ahsoka ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question, Kit. Je voulais juste... te tenir un peu compagnie. Je n'aimais pas te savoir enfermé ici à ressasser la mission, » expliqua-t-elle.

Il grimaça mais n'ajouta rien, s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer, puis referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle le regarda et se demanda comment le faire parler de ce qu'il ressentait, de son chagrin, sans qu'il se cache derrière son masque de parfait Jedi. Il ne le ferait jamais de lui-même et elle ne voulait pas le pousser. Ceci dit, il y avait peut-être une solution. Lui dire qu'elle ressentait, désormais, même si elle avait peur qu'il se ferme totalement à elle.

« Mes lekkus ont décidé de remplir leur fonction première, finalement, » lâcha-t-elle.

Effectivement, deux secondes plus tard, elle ne sentit strictement rien d'autre que le calme qu'il affichait dès qu'il était en compagnie d'autres Jedi. Elle secoua doucement la tête et décida d'agir autrement.

Elle se rapprocha de lui tranquillement, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle le sentit se raidir et tenter de se reculer, mais elle pencha la tête sur le côté, juste assez pour qu'un lekku touche une queue crânienne. Ils se laissèrent surprendre tour les deux par la puissance des émotions de l'autre.

Elle le sentit se tendre encore plus, avant de se relâcher complètement quelques secondes pus tard. il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, collant leurs fronts ensembles.

Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, reculant d'un pas, de longues minutes plus tard, elle était plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et il en était de même pour lui, d'après les ressentis qu'elle percevait.

Elle le regarda, légèrement hésitante mais il sourit et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Une sérénité à toute épreuve prit possession d'eux et lorsqu'il se détacha, ils avaient le même sourire. Elle l'embrassa une seconde fois, avant de caresser sa joue avec douceur.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer, » souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

« Je te laisse. Viens me trouver lorsque tu seras debout ? » proposa-t-elle en faisant de sa phrase à la tournure informative une interrogation.

« Bien sûr. Repose-toi aussi, » répondit-il.

Sur un dernier baiser, elle quitta la chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Plut tard, ils se retrouvèrent en salle d'entraînement et passèrent de longues heures à discuter. Lorsqu'il la remercia d'avoir franchit le pas entre eux, parce qu'il n'osait pas, elle se sentit fière d'avoir autant d'emprise sur une personne si importante. Elle se sentit fière d'avoir le droit de l'accompagner, de le soutenir. Fière qu'il l'autorise à le voir lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Fière qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour briser la règle la plus importante du Code avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas peur qu'ils soient découverts. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pourrait leur arriver des ennuis. Et puis même... ça en valait la peine.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

.


	3. L'attachement d'un maître (réflexion)

_**Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Genre : Romance / Drama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Date : 3 juin 2018**_

 _ **Thème 8 (4h00) : Réflexion**_

 _ **Durée d'écriture : 1h30**_

* * *

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **L'ATTACHEMENT D'UN MAÎTRE**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

* * *

Qui-Gon était appuyé contre son lavabo, les mains crispées sur le rebord en émail, la tête baissée.

 _Ce n'était pas possible... il devait s'être trompé._

 _Ça ne pouvait pas... c'était catastrophique._

 _Et il pesait ses mots._

 _Cataclysmique._

* * *

Obi-Wan avait toujours été un apprenti posé. Tenace, mais pondéré. Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir ? Peut-être, il savait si bien se maîtriser. Le jeune homme avait grandi, tranquillement, élève relativement studieux, intelligent, loyal et malheureusement trop prompt à l'attachement...

Il y avait eu Siri, adorable enfant, bien qu'un peu trop attrayante. Obi-Wan l'avait laissé prendre une place trop importante mais avait su s'en détacher avec une efficacité qui avait forcé le respect de son maître.

Qui-Gon voulut ricaner mais le son ressembla à un mélange de grognement et de gémissement.

 _S'il avait su..._

Ensuite il y avait eu Satine. Plus délicat, parce que plus âgé, ayant déjà eu une expérience similaire...

Le maître pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre en secouant la tête.

 _Ce n'était que des excuses ? Des tentatives pour essayer de passer à autre chose... comment Obi-Wan avait-il pu faire ça ? Qui faisait ça ?_

Deux réponses jaillirent simultanément de son cerveau : "des personnes désespérées" d'une part, et "son Padawan, apparemment," d'autre part. Et le mélange des deux réponses lui donna envie de vomir.

* * *

Il... Obi-Wan... son Padawan... nourrissait des sentiments amoureux à son égard... depuis des années... depuis les premiers jours de son apprentissage... il avait été tellement reconnaissant que Qui-Gon l'accepte comme apprenti que cette reconnaissance c'était muée en...

 _Ce n'était pas possible_

La nausée se calma mais il se sentait trembler.

« Maître, tout va bien ? » l'interrompit une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Qui-Gon leva la tête et regarda le jeune homme - qui était désormais plus homme que jeune - dans le miroir, son regard le transperçant de part en part.

Il ne se maîtrisait pas, il aurait dû ne pas le regarder ou éluder ou le renvoyer dormir parce qu'on était en plein milieu de la nuit par la Force ou ne pas lui montrer qu'il savait, mais le padawan l'avait surprit en pleine réflexion.

Le temps qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits, il était déjà trop tard. Obi-Wan avait comprit qu'il savait et faisait déjà un pas en arrière, une main sur la bouche et les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

Qui-Gon se retourna immédiatement, remettant son masque de maître rassurant et imperturbable.

« Tout va bien, Obi-Wan, » assura-t-il calmement.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Maître, je... Ce n'est pas... enfin... je ne... » balbutia-t-il avant de secouer la tête, dépité, et de se taire.

« Padawan, cela ne change rien, » continua le maître. « Si tu veux en parler, parles-en. Si tu veux éviter le sujet, tu peux. Tu es assez vieux maintenant pour prendre ce genre de décision par toi-même. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, l'air vaguement soulagé. Il amorça un pas en arrière et quelque chose en Qui-Gon hurla.

« J'ai une seule question, » l'arrêta-t-il avant qu'il ait complètement fait demi-tour. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Obi-Wan ? »

Le Padawan cligna des paupières et le regarda avec une telle évidence dans les yeux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Nous aurions pu trouver une solution, » ajouta tout de même le plus âgé. « Si tu l'avais évoqué dès le départ, il n'y au... »

Le jeune homme ricana.

« Il n'y a pas de solution, Maître. J'ai essayé _beaucoup_ de choses. De toute façon, d'ici quelques mois, j'aurai passé mes épreuves de chevalier. Je ne vous côtoierai plus autant. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre, » déclara le Padawan en se détournant et il y avait dans sa voix une telle détermination que Qui-Gon eut de nouveau envie de hurler.

Le maître se mordit violemment la lèvre pour rester silencieux et le laissa partir. C'était ce qu'il devait faire. C'était ce qui était le mieux. Laisser Obi-Wan s'en aller et espérer qu'il oublie ses sentiments pour son maître.

* * *

Oui.

C'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Peu importe combien ça faisait mal.

Peu importe ... peu importe que lui-même crève d'amour pour son Padawan. Ça ne devait pas rentrer dans l'équation.

Rien n'aurait changé le lendemain. Ses sentiments seraient toujours présents. Ceux de son Padawan ne seraient toujours pas visibles. Tenter quelque chose aurait été stupide, ça aurait fini par les faire renvoyer de l'Ordre. Et l'Ordre, c'était la vie d'Obi-Wan.

Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir des heures pour savoir ce qui était le plus important. Un battement de paupière suffisait.

Il ferma les yeux et chassa du dos de la main l'unique larme qui échappa à son contrôle, avant de rabattre la couverture sur lui.

* * *

.


End file.
